The project consists of studies (1) to evaluate the efficacy of two novel pain control agents, flurbiprofen and etidocaine, when given in combination to suppress postoperative pain; (2) to evaluate the anti-inflammatory efficacy of flurbiprofen in comparison to injectable steroids; (3) to evaluate the analgesic efficacy of a novel narcotic antagonist analgesic, codorphone, in comparison to a standard narcotic, codeine. The combination of flurbiprofen, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug, and etidocaine, a long-acting local anesthetic, was demonstrated to result in a significant suppression of postoperative pain compared to standard therapy. This clinical efficacy represents a genuine therapeutic advantage in that fewer side effects were reported following the experimental therapy. This combination possesses potential for improvement in the treatment of post-operative pain in that one-third of the sample reported no pain following the surgical removal of impacted molars, a procedure which normally results in moderate to severe postoperative pain.